Maidchan
by Alice Blue Rain
Summary: Akahana just wanted to meet the Host Club. So what happens when she gets twisted within their exciting daily life? Or rather, Tamaki's? TamaOC HikaHaru
1. Starting Today, You Are a Maid!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ughhh… stupid… alarm.." I pressed the snooze button. A few minutes later I looked at the clock. It read 7:58 A.M. I shot out of bed like a ninja.

"I'm gonna be late!" I threw on my blue and white sailor uniform. I then looked in the mirror and combed my blonde, curly hair out of my face. I then blew a kiss to my poster of Kyoya Ootori from the famous Ouran High school Host club. I ran down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast before running out the door. I almost forgot to lock the entrance to my apartment. I ran down the street with my piece of toast still hanging from my mouth. As I ran by another apartment complex I noticed a limo. And stepping into the limo was Tamaki and Haruhi from the Host club! My piece of toast fell out of my mouth and I was left awestruck as the limo drove away. '_They must be on there way to school' _I thought. And then I remembered my current situation and went back to running towards the high school.

"Here it is, 1A!"

I sneaked into the classroom behind the last row of desks. As I was crouching behind a boy named Takami, I felt a death glare from Miamoto-sensei.

"We are all aware that your late, Miss Gensei. Please take your seat." I then did the walk of shame to my desk as the whole class was laughing at me. I zoned out staring out the window. _Why were members of the host club at an apartment building in my neighborhood? I heard that Haruhi wasn't a rich boy like the others but I didn't know he lived so close. Maybe I could befriend him and he could hook me up with Kyoya. I've been a huge fan of the host club ever since they came on the internet. I have posters of them plastered all over the walls of my apartment and I even own a lot _of_ the collectibles. _Then I heard Miho's voice.

"Hello? Earth to Akahana!" she was waving her hand in my face. "C'mon silly! Class is over!"

"Already?"

"You're so weird!" She smiled.

The rest of the day went basically the same way. I would zone out thinking about the host club. I just couldn't get the image of those two getting in the limo out of my head. As I was walking home after school I decided to get an ice cream. When I was eating my ice cream I walked by that same apartment building. And the same limo was there! But the hosts were no where in sight, I did notice a maid standing near the limo as if she was waiting for Tamaki. I got closer hiding behind a handy dandy bush that I pulled out of nowhere. As I looked at the girl standing there she seemed so familiar to me. I then had a flashback of my image in the mirror earlier. That was it! She looked just like me! The petite frame! The long, curly, blonde hair! The big brown eyes! It was as if I was looking in a mirror! Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. And everyone should beware when _I get ideas. _I sneaked up behind the girl and pulled her into the bushes. She was quite confused.

"Who are you?" she cried.

"Shh! That doesn't matter!"

"What do you want?"

"How would you like to take a paid vacation?" I asked as a devious smile crept on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I wanna switch places with you."

"What?"

"You have to admit we look identical! So I figured it be fun if we switched places for a while! You get to be a carefree teenage girl and I'll be Tamaki's personal maid! It's a win-win situation!"

"I don't know…."

"C'mon please?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist.

"Ok, fine. But since I'm older we switch back when I say!"

"Exactly! I'll give you my cell phone number and you text or call me whenever!"

"Okay."

"Okay! Take off your clothes!"

"What!"

"No! Not like that you pervert! We need to switch clothes!"

"Oh. Okay."

After we switched clothes she was wearing my uniform. And I was wearing her maid outfit. I actually liked it. A lot. It was Black with a white ribbon just under the breast and a square neck with a halter. It's about knee-length and comes with a choker and a white apron. And the traditional French maid head piece. I handed her a piece of paper with my number and my backpack after I took my cell phone out first.

"Okay. Just remember," I said "Your name is Akahana Gensei! Got it? What's mine?"

"Yeah, You are Haru Komatsu."

"Okay!" Then I heard Tamaki's voice. It made me squirm just thinking about a real host!

"Oh Haru! Where are you?" he sang.

"Coming!" I smiled and waved good bye to Haru.

"Where were you?" he said playfully.

"Oh, no where!" I smiled and got in the car.

X.X.X

Hey it's me! Kittyfangirl11597! I wrote this chapter! But don't worry Kayo Sempai is gonna write the next one, and I bet it'll be fantabulous! ^.^ Please R&R :3 thank you!

HIYA! Kayo-chan here. I'll be writing the next chapter, watch out for it soon!


	2. Maidchan Has Amnesia!

As we drove to what I assume was the Host club King's house, I couldn't help but steal a few glances at the blue-eyed wonder. It had been my dream since forever to meet the infamous Host club.

It seemed like forever until we pulled up to Tamaki's house. More like _castle._ The thing was huge! Bigger than any kind of mansion I had seen on TV. I had a feeling I would need the map Haru stuck in the apron pocket before she ran off.

We walked into the castle-I mean, house-I marveled at every little thing I saw. The walls, the rugs, the doorframe. Tamaki must have noticed me looking at everything.

"Haru, are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes! Of course, Suoh-sama!" My voice shook a bit when I spoke, since I had dreamt of the day this would happen, yet I wasn't expecting the day to come so soon.

"Why so formal all of a sudden? Oh how I miss the times you used to call me Tamaki..." I sweatdropped. He put a finger to my chin and I blushed a bit. He blew in my face and I swear I almost shrieked. Instead I chuckled and stepped back. "Well, you might as well get to work! I'm a bit hungry; could you tell the chef to prepare me something?" I nodded and he leaned down so his face was in mine. "But I'd rather you'd cook me something yourself..."

I jumped and turned around, waving my hand in the air. "Oh, er, I'd rather not! After all I'm not much of a cook."

"Aw, too bad," he whined. "Oh yeah!" he said, brightening up some. "You'll have to come to the Host Club tomorrow. It's the official Bring Your Personal Maid to School Day!" He said it with such magnificence, I nearly fainted. A day with the Host Club? _And_ Tamaki's personal maid? It was too good to be true! Perhaps it wasn't. I was probably still in bed, dreaming! Yeah, that's it. I never switched places with Haru. But did I...?

X.X.X

Later on, I was asked to do some cleaning in Tamaki's room. I was given a mop, a duster, broom, and I bunch of other cleaning supplies, some of which I had never seen before. With a gulp I realized I had no idea how to be a maid. It's not like I had planned for this to happen.

I, as calmly as possible, walked to an older maid. "Can you, perhaps, help me figure out how to clean stuff?"

"But, Haru-san! You're one of Suoh-sama's best maids, and that's why he asked you to be his personal maid!" I stared at her, somewhat shocked.

"Oh, well…" Another _brilliant _idea came to mind. "I suppose I never told you about the amnesia then…" The other maid gasped.

"Oh, you poor thing? Is it bad?" I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh, no, it's not too bad, but from time to time I'll forget things, very important things…" And for an extra measure I added in, "Sometimes I even forget my own name… Wait. What _is_ my name?" I acted panicked and she took my hand in hers.

"You are Haru Komatsu, dear! Here." She pulled out a pen and wrote my-well, Haru's-name in Kanji. "Just so you don't forget." I pretended to be relieved.

"You have no idea how much that helps, Miss…"

"I am Hotaru, dear. I'll help you with the cleaning, okay?" I smiled warmly.

"Oh, yes, thank you for your trouble." We walked over to where the cartful of supplies was waiting.

"These are Suoh-sama's new sheets." I nodded. "You remember how to put them on the bed, right?" I nodded again and smiled. She returned the gesture. "This is an all-purpose cleaner. It is your best friend. But don't use it on clothes or anything, of course." She continued to show me the mop, the rags, and every other little thing on the cart. I nodded at everything.

"Thanks, I think I've got it again. Thank you so much, Hotaru-san!"

"No problem, deary." I got to work, doing as best a job as I could. I scrubbed every little thing I could find. Before I threw his pillowcases in the laundry though, I smelled them. His head smelled nice. I shook my head, feeling like some sort of stalker or pervert or something. I tossed them in the laundry with the other stuff and replaced the sheets. When I was finished with everything, I pushed the cart back to the maid's room, taking a few wrong turns on the way. Thankfully Haru's map was pretty easy to read and I got there within ten minutes. Although afterwards I had no idea what to do. As I wandered around a bit, I bumped into Tamaki.

"Oh! Su-I mean, Tamaki! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said apologetically.

"Ha-chan… Is there something wrong? You've been acting so formally today, are you sick? What is it?" He put a hand to my forehead and I blushed a bit. Thankfully Hotaru passed by and heard our conversation.

"Suoh-sama, it's probably the amnesia, isn't it Haru-san?"

"_Amnesia?_" Tamaki looked like he was panicking. "Are you alright? We need a doctor! Hotaru, get a doctor quick!" I shook my head and sweatdropped again. I had a feeling I'd be doing that a lot lately.

"Oh, Tamaki, it's nothing! I just forget stuff sometimes, that's all!"

He stopped completely and hugged me tightly. "Oh Haru! Haru, Haru, Haru… My dear Sissy-chan is going to be alright! Merveilleux!" He skipped away happily.

Hotaru saw my surprised face and shook her head. "I suppose you forgot about that too… Better get used to it, Haru-san."

X.X.X

Meanwhile...

"GET ME OUT OF THIS COMMONER'S DWELLING! IT'S SO TINY!"

X.X.X

Yay! I squeezed the second chapter out. Merveilleux means 'wonderful', to those you don't know. ^^

We don't own Ouran, just Haru and Akahana. And Hotaru. OC designs are by me, basic plot by kittyfangirl11597.


	3. Maidchan Meets The Hosts!

The night before the big day I was asked to sweep the Veranda. I wouldn't have had a problem with that normally. But this veranda was enormous! It was bigger than my apartment! After decades of sweeping (really ten minutes) I got bored. So I pulled out my cell phone, sat on the ground, and started playing Tetris. Suddenly I noticed Tamaki's blonde head looming over my shoulder. I sweat dropped. And he looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like someone's being a bit lazy, Haru-chan!" Then he stood up and outstretched a hand to me.

"It's late, you should get to bed you've got a big day tomorrow!" And he winked as he helped me up.

Even the maid's quarters were big and extravagant. My room- well Haru's room- was probably the most luxurious. Her clothes were normal, as expected, but the closet they were in was not. It was a giant walk in closet, and the wood work on the door matched that of the bed frame. The bed spread was made of silky sheets and comforters and lavished with expensive throw pillows. I thought I was in love! I found my self affectionately hugging the dresser. Then Hotaru came to the door.

"Did you have any trouble remembering where your room was dear?" I had a feeling this amnesia idea was gonna come back and bite me someday.

"A little, but I found my way." I smiled while sweat dropping.

X.X.X

I woke up to Hotaru shaking me.

"You must get up, Haru-san! You must bring Suoh-sama breakfast in bed! Shima-san won't be happy if you slack off!" I looked at the clock, 6:17 A.M.

"6 o' clock! Who gets up at this time!"

"Oh, poor Haru-san, you don't remember that this the time the young master gets up everyday." she almost had a tear in her eye. I just sweat dropped and got dressed.

"Uh, Hotaru-san where is the kitchen?" Hotaru led me to the kitchen and there the chef handed me a tray filled with all sorts of breakfast food. I walked like an idiot just trying to not drop it. When I got to Tamaki's room he was still asleep. I placed the tray on his bedside table. I couldn't help but look at him. He was so dreamy when he was asleep. Oh! But not as dreamy as my Kyoya! I poked him in the cheek.

"Tamaki, I brought you breakfast." His eyes opened and he pulled me down into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sissy-chan! You're so sweet!" He's already so energetic?

After Tamaki was dressed, we got back in the limo and drove toward Ouran Academy.

X.X.X

When we got to the school I noticed none of the other students had a maid with them. I tugged on Tamaki's sleeve.

"I thought today was bring your maid to school day?"

"Well it is. For me." He gleamed. I just sweat dropped. It was then that I noticed _him. _There he was shining in the sun like a god! Reading a book looking so sophisticated and… hot! It was Kyoya. Then Tamaki pulled me over to him.

"Hi Kyoya!"

"Tamaki why did you bring a servant to school?" I think those words almost shattered my soul. I suddenly found myself running. I could still hear Tamaki as I ran.

"Kyoya! You hurt Haru-chan's feelings!" he whined. I ran all the way around the building to a wall where there were no people. I was crying curled up in a ball against the wall. People have always told me I was a big crybaby. But Kyoya just seemed so cruel. I imagined him with a warm smile and a kind heart. That's what I liked about him. Then I saw a hand reach out to me. I looked up and saw Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she helped me up. I wiped all the tears from my eyes.

"I'm fine."

"It's nice to see you again Haru-chan."

"Uh…"

"Don't you think it's neat how are names are so similar?"

"Uh yeah." I smiled. Actually it seems kind of weird since he's a boy and all. Then Tamaki came around the corner dragging Kyoya behind him.

"Haru! Are you okay! Kyoya came to apologize!" He seemed so distressed.

"I'm fin-" Tamaki cut me off.

"Oh, Haruhi! What are you doing here?" He looked like a hyper puppy.

"I just was talking to Haru-chan but I have to get to class now. See ya later."

I spent the rest of the day sitting on the ground next to Tamaki's desk in all his classes. He also dragged me all through the halls anywhere he had to go. Even the bathroom. Where he made me wait outside for him. Talk about embarrassing. Finally the bell rang and it was time to head to the Host club. Right as I walked in the door behind Tamaki I was attacked by the twins, each of them pulling with two fingers at one of my cheeks.

"Boss, you brought Haruna-chan!" They said in unison. I felt my cheeks starting to turn red.

"Her name is Haru! And you jerks will address her as Haru-sama!"

"You really expect us," one started.

"To give your maid such respect?" the other one finished. I think slowly my dreams about the Host club were fading away. And they began leaning on each of my shoulders.

"You don't care. Right Haruna-chan?" Tears-more like waterfalls- were streaming down my face. I was heart broken.

"That's not… my name." I mumbled. I had given up.

"See! Haruna-chan doesn't care if we call her that." The twins stuck there tongue out at Tamaki.

"That's not what she said at all!" Tamaki was furious. While they kept on their bickering I sulked away to a wall. I leaned my head forward on it and continued to cry. That area of the room became quite depressing. Then Kyoya came over.

"I thought you'd be used to all this by now, Haru-san." Kyoya said while writing in his little black book.

"Huh?" I looked up at him surprised. I can just imagine the stupid look on my face. Then Tamaki bounced over.

"Haven't you heard Kyoya? Haru has minor amnesia!"

"Amnesia eh?" Eep! Kyoya's so smart! What if he sees through my lie? Then I was tackle hugged.

"Ha-chan came to play!" It was Honey. Mori was there too.

"Here Ha-chan! Will you hold Usa-chan for me?" And he shoved the legendary stuffed bunny in my face. I looked at it for a while. It was adorable.

"What are you guys doing? Harassing poor Haru-chan?" Haruhi had come in.

"Are you mad Haruhi? Daddy wasn't doing anything!" I'd read in blogs and such that Tamaki often referred to Haruhi as his daughter. It's a little weird, him being a boy and all. Actually there's a lot of weird stuff about Haruhi since he's a boy.

X.X.X

Kittyfangirl11597 here! Aka-chan's so slow! XD Don't you agree Kayo sempai? ^^ plz R&R!

Kayo: Yeah, almost as slow as Tamaki. xP We don't own Ouran! Just any OC that may appear and the plot.

Chapter written by Momo


	4. Maidchan Gets Blamed!

After a while of watching the hosts make girls swoon, I decided to wander around the school. I didn't go far; just down the hall. But as I skipped around a corner, I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head and shakily stood up. I realized what I had done and apologized.

"Oh! I'm sorry, so sorry, really!" I looked down to see a girl with orange hair rubbing her head as well. I had heard she was Renge, the host club's manager.

"Oh! You're Haru, right? Tamaki's slave?" I sweatdropped; these stupid rich people really got on my nerves, but not Tamaki of course. And Haruhi; he's a 'commoner' as well, I'm pretty sure.

I offered a hand and she took it, and when she was on her feet she waved her hand around as if shaking off some disease. "Well," I began. "I've heard you really liked Kyoya-sempai."

Her eyes sparked for a moment and then dulled. "Yes, but then I realized he's a big jerk, and Haruhi's a much better guy, despite being a commoner!" So I was right.

"Yeah, it was the same way for me, too. Except I like Haruhi, but not that way."

"Then who do you like?" Her face had suddenly appeared right in mine and I jumped back, surprised.

"Er, well, I guess I don't like anyone." I sighed, and turned around to go back to the host club.

"But you have to like _someone_!" Renge exclaimed, walking alongside me.

"No, I don't," I said nervously. Renge continued to pester me until I just dropped onto the floor and cried tearlessly, faking of course. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I continued to fake until Renge offered a hand and smiled at me.

"All right," she murmured. "You don't have to say." I took her hand and she hauled me up. Then sparkles lit up her eyes and she smiled evilly. "Come with me."

"But, don't we have to get back to the-"

"Oh yes, we're going to the host club." She began to laugh and I doubted she was human. She dragged me off to a room and pulled my clothes off and replaced them with new clothes (a simple black and white kimono) so fast I was able to confirm her inhumanity. And her insanity, although I had learned that long before.

We waited around for a bit before she pulled on a lever on a large machine and pulled me over to a circular platform, sitting me down on a bench next to her. She began to laugh again and I sweatdropped as we rose into the host club's room. Most of the girls were gone.

"It seems Haruna's been crushing on someone! But who might it be?" I blushed and turned away, hopping down from the platform.

"You know Renge; I never said I liked anyone, not like that!" I frowned and turned to face her. "You should really stop messing with people, you know?"

The hosts looked surprised to say the least. "But Ha-chan," Honey trailed off.

"You and Renge-chan have always been good friends," the twins said simultaneously.

"Uh, well..." I shook my head. "I've just... changed, that's all."

"It does seem like you've changed, Haru-san... _a lot._" Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up. I nervously looked to Tamaki, who looked as if he wanted to agree. Thankfully, Renge decided to be nice.

"It's probably just PMS or something, right Haru?" She smiled and put her hands to her hips. I nodded quickly and returned the smile.

"Exactly," I murmured.

And no one noticed Kyoya murmur, "Something is most certainly different."

X.X.X

"Oh Haru-san!" Hotaru called.

We had arrived back at Tamaki's house and Hotaru had been helping me all day. Or, trying to help. I didn't really need it but I had to act like I really did have amnesia, so I put up with it.

"Yes, Hotaru?"

"I need some help with the laundry since Houjou-san and a few others of the laundry attendants are sick." She looked sad and I smiled gently.

"Of course, I'd be glad to help," I replied.

So, we hastened to the laundry room, which I had never seen before. It was very spacey, filled on either side with washers and dryers; some small, some bigger than I had ever seen. In the middle were a few tables, and above it hung a bar which held hangers in various places. Pushed to the back were clothes on hangers of different colors; I assumed each color was for a family member.

Hotaru led me way to the back where there was a swinging door. She pushed it open and I gawked at the pile of landry in the cart. It wasn't the laundry that amazed me; it was the cart. It was _huge, _considering the room was closet-size. I wasn't sure how it could even fit into the doorway. Above was a large hole, which I presumed led to the place where they dumped laundry upstairs.

The older maid tucked a fallen strand of dulled brown hair behind her ear and gestured to the relatively small pile of clothes in the cart. "These are clothes that can be done later, but first we'll do the sheets, since those will take a while." She led me to a door on the other side of the room and pushed it open. This time the room was bigger, and various smaller baskets were set against the wall. In a few there were sheets of different kinds overflowing from the top. "The sheets go into one of the larger washers. The detergent is tucked under one of the tables, remember? Pour only about a capful, open this-" She pulled open a little place to put detergent, "and put it in here." She proceeded to pour the capful into the pocket and pushed it closed. "Then put all the sheets in here and turn it to 'Normal Wash.'" She turned a knob and looked back toward the room with the sheets. "Then load it up and press this button." She tapped the button under the knob and smiled. All of this time I had been nodding, and my head had gotten kind of sore.

"I've got it," I said. "Now, don't you have other stuff to do?"

"Yes, of course deary." She scurried off and I smiled. _She really is a sweet lady, I feel so bad lying to her... And everyone else, for that matter._ I loaded all the linens and pressed the button, then turned back to the other closet. Since I really didn't have much else to do, I put the laundry in the huge cart into a smaller basket and carried them to one of the smaller washers. I didn't think anyone else would mind; I was working, after all. I stuffed them in the washer, checking the pockets just in case, and shut the door. I put a simple three-in-one sheet on top of everything else and started it.

I decided to play some more Tetris, although I had to watch my phone battery since it was almost out. Then my phone chimed. I had received a text from a number I had never seen before. I looked at the title; It read, 'Hey Akahana-san'. I opened the message and smiled.

'Dear Akahana;

How are you doing? Is the maid job doing you any good? I suppose Tamaki is jumping on you, crushing or suffocating you, or some other annoying action, but he means well.

Hotaru is the sweetest woman I've ever met, and one of my good friends. Treat her well, or I'll personally track you down and slice you bits and pieces. ;) Just kidding, but really; be nice to her.

-Haru'

I excitedly texted her back;

'Hey, Haru.

Yes, the maid business has been pretty good, and since I've noticed there are so many other maids and butlers, there really isn't much work to do.

I've been nice to Hotaru. You're right, she's so sweet. To make up for me not knowing how to be a maid, I told everyone I-or you-have amnesia. Hotaru is being so sweet about it, showing me what to do and everything.

By the way, how are my friends doing, Miho and Luka especially? Is Sensei giving you any trouble? I hope not, his glares can send you to unpleasant places.

-Akahana-'

I smiled. It had taken me nearly twenty minutes to type all that, mostly because I didn't use a computer often and wasn't used to where the letters were, and I didn't have a sliding keyboard like most people who text often do.

I found myself drifting in and out of sleep when my phone chimed a bit later. Although, it wasn't my phone; it was the washer. Hotaru came in right then, and didn't notice my phone in my lap.

"Oh, I see all this is ready for the dryer. You put these in yourself?" I nodded. "Okay, put it in one of the smaller dryers and put _one hour and twenty minutes_ on the timer. The clothes will shrink if you don't!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted jokingly and she left, chuckling.

I stuffed the clothes into the dryer, shaking them out before I did. I made sure the sheet was in there with everything else and glanced at the knob. I turned it to an hour and twenty minutes. I pushed the button and it whirred to like. I then stood up from where I was crouching. Being the klutz I was, I tripped and bumped my hip pretty hard on the knob. I yelped, rubbing my hip and glaring at the machine.

"You're my enemy now, you know that?" I was never one to get angry, but it hurt so much. I plopped down on the other side of the other side of the room. I whipped out my cell; Haru had texted again, something about Miamoto-sensei's death glare. I smiled, wondering if Miho tried to comfort her like she usually did for me.

Jeez, I'm kinda homesick.

I wonder if Tamaki will give me a day off to visit my house and see my cat, Mika-nyan. I jumped, realizing I had totally forgotten about my tabby. I quickly texted Haru.

'Haru! I forgot to tell you about my cat, Mika-nyan! Please feed her a half cup of the dry food that's in the middle drawer at the end of the counter in the morning, and there are a few cans of wet food in the same drawer. Feed her that at night. There should be enough to last until I can get some more and drop it off. Also give you clean water! And do her litter box; it's behind the green couch in the living room.

-Akahana-'

She soon texted back.

'Yeah, I found it yesterday and fed her a little bit of dry food, I'll remember to give her wet food at night. I found Mika-nyan on that black couch... it seems like she really likes that little armchair. I've just been calling her 'Neko-tan', so it's good to finally have something to call her! Well, I've got to go now, good luck!

-Haru'

I was a bit confused, what could Haru have to do at my house, and on a Sunday? I shook my head; she has a life, too! Maybe she told Miho she'd go shopping with her, Miho likes shopping. I smirked to myself.

X-X-X

I heard stomping and I nearly jumped out of my skin as an angry Shima-san growled like a wolf and made her way over to me. I was in the maid's living room (The maid's quarters was like a separate house, but attached to the main house so we could get there quickly. She pushed some of her short black hair out of her face and frowned disapprovingly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"_What?_" she mocked angrily. "I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you shrunk the Master's school uniform. His _only_ uniform, mind you. Suoh-sama has a _very_ specific size, and Ouran made his custom-fit!" I felt kind of embarrassed because the time probably changed when I tripped on the knob. "Or maybe it's that you pushed Hotaru down the stairs and she's now being rushed to the _hospital_!_"_ I gasped.

"What? Hotaru was pushed down the stairs?" I was shocked; she was blaming me? I had never done anything like that. Hotaru was my friend; I was incapable of doing something like that to anyone, especially since I had no reason!

"Bleh bleh bleh!" Shima roared. "Hotaru _specifically_ said she saw blond curls as she tumbled down the stairs, and you're the only one here with blond curly hair!" She spat at me so angrily… And it wasn't even my fault!

"Well I would never hurt my friends…," I told her uncertainly. Who else could have pushed such a sweet old lady?

X.X.X

Oooh, kinda-cliffie. ^^ Sorry I had to hurt Hotaru, but she had to be hurt to follow the plot. Although I'd much rather that annoying Shima was push-I mean, fell. xD

Momo and I decided to have music for each chapter, so we're using Ouran OSTs. Here they are:

Chapter one: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 5 – G w N z g I I X g & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Chapter two: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q k k 0 2 h U f d 9 U & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Chapter three: w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = J p a C n S a O H C o & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Chapter four(Beginning): w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o s Y J n a G W N j o & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

Renge then gets her creepy Renge music.

And I can't find any music suggestions for the rest of the chapter. Gomen ne.

Read and Review, we don't own Ouran HSHC but we do own any plot/character that doesn't appear in the anime/manga.

Chapter written by Kayo.


	5. Maidchan Becomes A Detective!

I'm pitiful. I'm being blamed for something I didn't do and I just lay here in bed crying my eyes out. I can't believe how mad Shima was. She even talked about getting me fired! I can't let Haru lose her job! I know I didn't do it, what reason would I have for pushing that nice lady down the stairs? But what can I do? None will believe me if I just start shouting I didn't do it! How did she see blonde curls? Is there really no one in this entire mansion with blonde curls? I can't possibly be the only one! Maybe I did do it….. Maybe this is Karma's way of getting me back for lying. Maybe I fell into my own lie and really do have amnesia! And I just don't remember it! Oh no! That's stupid! Of course I don't have amnesia! What am I going to do? I still didn't do it! Just then Tamaki burst through the door to my bedroom.

"Haru-chan, are you alright!" he cried with the most worried look on his face. I jumped out of bed and ran to him so fast even I didn't realize I did it. I hugged him around his waist and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I-I-didn't do it!" I cried between sobs. His worried face fell into a gentle smile. He lifted his hand and began patting my head. To be honest it was kind of nice. But stay focused Akahana! I sobbed again before speaking.

"R-really?"

"Of course, I know you'd never do something like that." He hugged me back. I felt my face grow hot and turn red as a tomato. I couldn't even speak. Hey… what's with the flowery backdrop? Then after Tamaki released me, he grabbed both of my shoulders and his expression grew intense.

"Don't worry! We'll find the culprit and clear your name!" Then he smiled again and put out a hand. "Now, come now, we had better go investigate."

"B-but Shima-san told me not to leave my room!" I was rubbing my eyes to clear the tears.

"Huh? Since when are you so obedient to Shima-san behind the scenes?" He laughed playfully. "And not that I don't like it but… You've become quite the crybaby haven't you? You used to be so strong and determined! We'll have to toughen you up again!" he joked.

"Ahaha." I was a bit embarrassed that he called me a crybaby. And then my expression grew cold and I started talking in a low voice. "I actually have a deep disliking for the woman; I think she's out to get me or something." He was still smiling.

"That's my Sissy-chan! You're so funny! Now c'mon we better get to work!" He was still smiling.

X.X.X

Tamaki and I spent all night going around asking the other maids about the incident. I noticed even we he was trying to solve a problem he talked to the maids with a very polite tone and exquisite manners. Jeez, that's a big word for me. Maybe this place is rubbing off on me.

When we came to the maids who had found the injured Hotaru I noticed a girl with very long blonde hair. But her hair was pin-straight. I only noticed her because she was glaring at me very coldly. Then she put on the most pathetic face and tugged on Tamaki's sleeve.

"Oh, Suoh-sama. It pains me to this say this," she looked away as if it really did. In my head, I scoffed. I could tell she was acting from a mile away. "But don't you think there's no one but Haru-chi who could've done it?" What! Who does that girl think she is calling me Haru-chi! I don't even know her! Well maybe Haru does but I bet she would not allow a bimbo like her to call her that! Then I think she saw me looking at her angrily because she smiled evilly at me when Tamaki looked away. Then he stepped out of her grip and smiled.

"I am absolutely positive my dear Haru would never be so violent unnecessarily." Way to go Tamaki! You tell her! Then he took my hand and dragged me away. I blushed because he was holding my hand. When I looked back that girl was clearly angry. I stuck my tongue out. She got even angrier.

"Tamaki, I don't know why but I have this weird feeling that girl might be our culprit…" I looked down shyly.

"Ah, so you feel the same way." He smiled. "That Sayako is always causing mischief."

X.X.X

After both Tamaki and I were convinced it was Sayako, Tamaki insisted on finding evidence. We searched high and low, even in the most ridiculous places. Tamaki even forced me to check out the maid's ladies room. For some reason all of the maids shared the same restroom besides me-er, Haru. She must be really special seeing as she gets her own bathroom attached to her bedroom. As I reluctantly walked in the bathroom-seeing as I don't understand what we'll find in the bathroom that'll be useful in a case about the stairs- I noticed it was almost like a school bathroom except a lot larger and much more luxurious. It also had showers lined up next to the toilet stalls. There were even changing rooms. The whole place was covered in expensive marble and all the fixtures were gold. As I walked past the counter near the sink I noticed something odd. There was a curling iron and a flat iron to straighten hair. I found that odd because almost all of the maids here don't bother styling their hair. They pull it back, pin it up, or just leave it down. I'll have to report this to Tamaki. But first… I walked over to the flat iron's spot and turned it over. Just as I thought! I ran out of the bathroom to Tamaki's waiting spot. I quickly whispered in his ear what I had found.

"Really that's just what we need!" He jumped for joy and started petting me like a dog.

"Stop petting me. Now let's go see Shima-san!" He retracted his hand.

"Ooooh! Fiesty!" He smiled.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to Shima's usual spot in the main corridor of the estate. And there she was growling like a very angry dog. It's hard to believe such a little woman can be so scary.

"I thought I ordered you not to leave your room!" I think I whimpered. Like a puppy. Then Tamaki stepped in front of me.

"Shima-san! Haru did not do this crime!" He announced. Every one else buzzing around the corridor heard this and stopped to listen. The estate staff sure did love good gossip.

"Then who did?" The old woman crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"It was none other than Sayako!" Tamaki pointed in the direction of her in the corridor. I had no idea she was even anywhere around. She looked shocked and started to run. Tamaki ordered to by-standing foot men to go after her. When they caught her and brought her back to us she snarled.

"I didn't do anything! There's proof too! Hotaru-san said she saw blonde curls! My hair is pin-straight!" Tamaki leaned down towards her.

"Ah, but that could easily be changed with the curling iron in the restroom, and changed back with the flat iron in no time at all. The curling iron and flat iron with your name on them." He smirked at her. Then came back to his normal stature and turned away. "Shima-san, I expect you'll do well taking care of this criminal. Haru and I shall take our leave." He walked on and I just followed behind him. He's really cool sometimes. I thought. Sayako was still angry and shouting behind us.

"It's not fair! That cretin gets everything! She doesn't deserve to be your personal maid!" She was in tears. I almost felt bad. Is this how it is in the world of the rich? Everyone, even servants fight for power and luxury and cause drama. Haru must be strong to be able to deal with this kind of stuff all the time. But she's lucky to have a guy like Tamaki around.

"Hey, Tamaki why would you do this for me?" I stopped walking. He stopped too.

"It's because we're best friends. Perhaps we should find a cure for your amnesia." He turned around and smiled. "You've always been there for me to depend on so for now I want to be there for you to depend on. This new you is quite dependant, wouldn't you agree?" He grinned.

"Yeah…" I almost wanted to cry. I could hardly stand lying to him anymore.

X.X.X

That day, Tamaki and I decided to visit Hotaru in the hospital. When we arrived at room 372, I gulped, and stepped in. Hotaru was there in all of her sweetness, reading a book. I smiled at her, and she looked up and returned it.

"How are you?" I asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm just fine, dear," she said.

"I swear, Hotaru. I didn't push you. I would never do such a thing!"

"Yes, I know you wouldn't," she said with a wink.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Tamaki said. I nodded, and he slipped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I'd like to ask you something," Hotaru said quietly.

"Yes?" 

"Why do you seem sad sometimes? You're also very young to be a maid. I'm not trying to pry, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Hotaru gave a reassuring smile and patted the space next to her on the bed. I took it and sighed.

"Let's just say I've lost people important to me…" I smiled at her as if I wasn't remembering those painful events, those terrible things that happened.

"I see," she said sadly, as if she shared my pain. I smiled brightly, although I think we both knew it was fake.

"Someday, I'll get up enough courage to tell you everything. I don't like keeping things from people." My voice got quieter with each word I said and my bangs eventually covered my eyes. I got up and quickly walked out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Hotaru behind.

X.X.X

Hotaru was released from hospital two days later. She came out with a fractured wrist and a swollen ankle. I make sure to help her with all her work. Sayako is currently facing charges for domesticated violence. I still haven't told Tamaki about the switch but I don't know how much longer I can lie to him. Oh well I guess we'll see how it goes. Then a chime began playing on my cell phone. Who could be calling me? Maybe a friend?

"H-hello?"

"Akahana-chan?"

"H-haru?"

"Duh! Who else would it be?"

"Oh. I don't know."

"Well, anyway, Is it alright if I do some remodeling to this dump you call home? Because I just stepped through the floor for the fifteen millionth time!"

"Oh yeah, I only bought that place because it was cheap it was all I could afford on my own."

"Well, don't worry; I'll pay for the remodeling with my money. And I also bought some new clothes I hope you don't mind. Yours weren't fashionable at all. Did you get them from a thrift store?"

"Pfft! No!" Actually most of them I did.

"Well, I've got to go so stay out of trouble." And she hung up. If only she knew how much trouble I had already gotten in.

X.X.X

It's me Momo-chan again! Momo-chan tried really hard to use less dialect. :3 I hope you liked it!

Kayo-hime(coughsamacough) added the part with Hotaru in the hospital. ^-^

We don't own Ouran or any of the characters 'cept for Aka, Haru, Hotaru, Shima, etc. etc.


	6. Maidchan Reveals Some Secrets!

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I groggily pulled it off the charger and looked at the screen. The number was vaguely familiar, and I flipped it open.

"Yeah, this is Akahana."

"Aka-chan..."

"Yes Haru-chan?"

"Do you know someone named Hiro? He keeps calling and leaving voice messages."

I shot out of bed like a bullet as soon as she said 'Hiro'. "What did he say?" I asked anxiously. "Did he say where he was?"

"Uh, well..."

"What? What is it?"

"He said... he says things like, 'hey babe, what's going on', and 'are you still angry at me'."

"Oh. Well, what number did he call on? Wait, never mind. I'll come over as soon as possible."

"Okay, well see you later then. I want some explaining done, okay?"

I agreed and closed my phone. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with a white tank-top and a light-pink and white checkered semi-transparent button-down shirt that I left unbuttoned. I also grabbed my purse and pushed my phone in it, threw it over my shoulder and grabbed some pastel blue flats. I brushed out my hair, washed my face and brushed my teeth and hopped downstairs. I knocked on Tamaki's door; surely he'd be up by now? It was almost nine. He burst through the door and hugged me so tightly I thought I'd die from suffocation.

"Tamaki, is it alright if I head out for a while?" I asked, tugging at the hem of my skirt.

"Of course, Haru-chan, but why?" he asked curiously.

"Just to visit an old friend, nothing much...," I said brightly. He smiled.

"Can I come meet this friend of yours? Or have I already met them?" My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm sorry, really sorry but you can't come. She... er... she doesn't like strangers! That's it! So you can't come." 

Tamaki entered his depressed corner of woe and I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better," I told him quietly. "Later we'll go out just you and me? To a commoner's store?" He immediately brightened and shook his head eagerly.

I smiled.

X.X.X

Later on, as I almost got lost after the driver left me at the wrong spot (we didn't stop directly at my house, just in case he told anyone about it). But finally things became familiar and I managed to find my way home easily. I barged through the door to see a surprised Haru and a purring Mika-nyan.

"Hello Haru!" I said happily, throwing my arms around her. She hugged back and we looked one another over for a second time. Then we glanced at the _huge_ mirror she had installed on my wall. Or had she have someone do it for her? Anyway, we looked at each other's faces. We could have been twins! I looked back at my 'twin' and noticed she was slightly taller than me. Okay, I'll just wear tall shoes from now on and nobody will notice.

"Akahana, how about you start explaining those phone calls?" Darn, why did she have to be so perceptive? I sighed.

"Fine, I'll explain." I sat down on Mika's couch and patted the seat next to me. She sat down. "A few years ago, my parents set up a marriage interview. I liked the guy, yeah; but not enough to marry him, at least not yet. So, I told him this. He went ahead and asked my parents and his own to cancel the deal they had. We both knew that my parents just wanted money, and Hiro's just wanted grandchildren. This was all last year." I cleared my throat, and noticed that tears threatened to fall.

"Go on," Haru said gently.

"Anyway, our parents decided to go on with their little deal. But before we could be engaged, he took a lot of money and ran away. He didn't leave a note or anything. I miss him, and it's really a big thing that he decided to call." I looked toward the phone laying on the table. I pressed the Voicemail button, and it began spouting crap in a robotic voice.

"You have three new messages. First message, Friday, May third." It beeped.

"Hey, Hana, it's Hiro. How have you been? I know I haven't called in a while, or even emailed... I suppose I was nervous. I plan on coming back soon, but I'm not really sure. Maybe a month. I... I hope you call back." Beep.

"End of new message. To delete this message, press seven. To call, press-" I quickly pressed seven.

"Okay. I don't need to hear the others. I'll just go now," I said quietly.

"But why don't you stay for a bit? You could cook me dinner," Haru said, looking up at me innocently.

"I don't think so. I told Tamaki I'd take him out 'sight-seeing'." I wiped a tear from my eye and giggled.

"Ah, to a commoner's place, huh?" Haru smiled.

"Yeah. Well, see ya!" I waved to her and slipped off those familiar slippers I loved so much and put on Haru's flats. I hopped out and ran to the car. "Let's go back home," I murmured.

X.X.X

**(Haru's POV)**

I tied my hair up and went over to her desk. Pulling the chair over, I sat in it and opened her lime green laptop. I typed in a hacking site I was all-too-familiar with and whispered, "Time to find out the whole story..."

I typed in Akahana's name and it took a while to load (what, even the computer's cheap?*) before it finally came up. I clicked on the one I was looking for (Akahana Ginsei, age 18, female, followed by her address) and it pulled up, showing all of her information. I looked at her status; intresting. It said she was engaged. I clicked on that link and a tab opened to show another profile. The name was Hiro Kobayashi. Age nineteen, male. I looked down. He was, apparently, missing in action.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the one person I knew could help me solve this and keep quiet about it.

X.X.X

**(Akahana's POV)**

When we got home, I took Tamaki to a simple grocery store. It had gotten pretty late so there weren't many people around. We didn't get much, just a little package of trail mix and a soda for each of us. Tamaki, of course, found it to be the most delicious meal he had ever tasted. I, of course, sweatdropped.

When we got home, we both went to bed although it took us a while to sleep because of the caffine.

The next day, Tamaki announced he'd be taking me to the host club again soon. I agreed; it would be nice to spend more time with the strange group. But since he was busy with school, I decided to head towards the third music room.

It took a while to get there, but some girls pointed me in the right direction. I smiled at all of them and continued on my way. When I got there, I draped myself over a couch and sighed. I had a long while to wait.

I got bored after a while. So, if this is a music room... where are all the instruments? I looked behind one of the curtains and I gasped. There were so many different things here! A grand piano, trumpets, trombones, violins, cellos... Everything I could imagine! There were even a few more... well, _modern_ instruments... a keyboard, a drum set, a couple of basses, an acoustic guitar... I froze as my eyes lingered over a Vintage Sunburst Gibson Les Paul. I slapped a hand over my cheek and noted the sting; I wasn't dreaming. Not caring about permission, I walked slowly to the expensive guitar and ran a gentle finger over the strings. This was my _dream_ guitar, the brand I always wanted.

I wrapped my hand carefully around the neck and lifted it from the stand. The strap was just a plain but expensive-looking leather black strap. I pulled it over my head and grabbed my pick necklace I always wore. I did a simple Do Re Me... you get the point, on the A string. I smiled. I ran my fingers over a few chords and played them. I eventually found myself playing an old tune Hiro and I wrote a while back. I didn't even realize the guitar was perfectly tuned already.

I didn't even notice the time pass by, or that someone had entered the room. I also didn't notice the steps coming closer, although I did notice someone pull open the curtain.

"Having fun, are we?" I gasped, and nearly dropped the guitar, although I doubt it would have mattered much since I had the strap on. "Red flower, hm? I remember Haru's fingers were much softer, however yours are rougher." I slowly turned to see Kyoya with a sly smirk on his handsome face. I gulped as he stepped forward and preceded to hand me a few papers. My eyes widened as I noticed it had my picture and my name printed on it, as well as a bunch of other stuff.

"Uh... Um..." I looked away. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially Tamaki."

"I figured you'd ask as much. Besides, I wouldn't gain anything from telling anyone, so what would be the point?" He readjusted his glasses and I sighed in relief. "Although... I have spoken with Haru, and she believes you've been lying not only to the host club, but to her as well."

I froze. How could he be so smart? Well, he was Kyoya after all, so I really shouldn't have been surprised. But Haru...? Why would she tell him? I thought she'd keep it a secret, but I suppose I didn't really know her all that well, despite how much we looked alike.

"Just... please. Don't tell," I murmured, slipping the strap from around my neck and putting the wonderful guitar back on the stand. I slowly walked back to the chair I had sat in before, and patiently waited for classes to end.

X.X.X

* This was from a new episode of Leverage that came on the other day. Hardison is the one who said it, but the original line was "Even the computers are antiques". xD

Wow, this chapter was a bit longer than I intended. Oh well, long is good I guess. "Red Flower" is what Akahana's name means, Aka being red and Hana is flower.

Ooohhhh, you found out more about Hana-chan. Bet you didn't expect all that. Hah. Anyway, this weekend(September 3-5) there's a possible hurricane coming, so don't expect me to be on for about a week after that. I'm just saying, it's possible, so the power might not go out(more like hopefully...). Anyway, read and reveiw. Momo-chi and I don't own OHSHC although we do own Akahana, Haru, and any other character that doesn't appear in the manga/anime.


	7. Maidchan Plays Matchmaker!

"_I'll never let you go." Hiro claimed as we stood in front of the setting sun locked in an embrace. I clutched his shirt tightly and said nothing._

_"Till the end of time I'll be here with you..." He stepped back and held my hand in his. I smiled. Suddenly the sky grew dark and Hiro dropped my hand and turned away. He slowly faded into the blackness leaving me trembling and alone….._

X.X.X

I woke up and it was still dark out. What a weird dream. That was basically how it happened though. I realized tears had dried on my cheeks while I slept. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I wasn't really tired and decided to go to the kitchen in the main house. They always had good snacks hidden there. When I entered the kitchen I searched for the light. I clumsily tripped over my own feet and knocked down two shelves and some hanging pans. I cursed under my breath and sat on the ground in pain. Suddenly the lights flipped on and fear flashed through me.

"What are you doing there?" Tamaki asked. I looked up at him peering down at me. I realized I was in one Haru's more revealing night gowns. I turned away, embarrassed. Tamaki walked over to a cabinet and took out two packages of sticky buns and dangled them in front of my face.

"You were looking for these, huh?" He smiled. I snatched one away and turned away from him again. As I opened the package Tamaki threw his pajama shirt over me from behind. I turned around, surprised. But when I looked at him he was posing like some sort of model. And he was shirtless.

"It's not right for a young woman to show so much skin." He said a little too dramatically. I sweat dropped and pulled the shirt on over Haru's night gown. Tamaki and I sat at the island in the kitchen just eating our sticky buns in silence. Then it crossed my mind. Kyoya really must not have told anyone! I found myself staring at the side of Tamaki's head. When he finally noticed he turned towards me.

"There's nothing like commoner's snacks!" He gleamed happily. He had icing from the sticky bun on his cheek. I just laughed. He had no idea what I was laughing about so he pouted.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

X.X.X

The next day at the host club I found myself reading a magazine while the hosts did their 'thing'. Well, at least everyone thought I was reading a magazine, but actually I was spying on the devilishly handsome boys. While watching Haruhi I happened to overhear a conversation between him and Hikaru.

"Haruhi."

"Hm?"

"Did you do the modern literature home work?"

"You're not copying it." Haruhi turned away. Hikaru came up beside him with a smile on.

"Why not?" he laughed. But this didn't make sense. I happened to see Hikaru doing his Modern literature Home work just a little while ago. Why would he need to copy Haruhi's? Hm…. I shaped my fingers in an l from around my chin. I had a gleam in my eye as I had an idea. Could it be that Hikaru has a crush on Haruhi? Hikaru is always using yaoi as his weapon for hosting. It could be more than an act for just Kaoru. He could be having a romantic feeling for Haruhi too! What if Haruhi feels the same way? They are always having their own little conversations together without Kaoru. I began picturing the two boys together in a room lit up by candles and filled with roses, holding each other close. It's so _moe_! I started squirming. I have to get their relationship going in the right direction! When I was done fantasizing I noticed everyone staring at me. I laughed awkwardly and walked out of the room embarrassed.

When I came back after walking around the school for an hour, most of the girls were gone. I went up to Hikaru.

"Hikaru, may I talk to you?" He glared at me.

"I'm Kaoru."

"Oops!" I turned to Hikaru with an asking look. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the hall.

"What?" He seemed bored. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I then pulled him down to my level and began whispering in his ear.

"You like Haruhi. Am I right?" His expression grew surprised. I bet he thought I didn't know he was really into guys. "It's ok I don't judge I actually think it's adorable!" I sang. And then cleared my throat "But anyway I think you should ask Haruhi out on a date." He looked away blushing.

"I-I can't do that!"

"Why not? I thought you liked Haruhi?"

"I-I don't!"

"Oh, well I guess someone else will end up asking Haruhi out." His fists clenched.

"Fine!"

"Great! I'll help you out every step of the way!" I brightened. Hikaru stormed through the door and marched up to Haruhi.

"Will you hang out with me tomorrow?" He was blushing. Every one's jaws dropped especially Tamaki's.

"Sure." Haruhi smiled.

X.X.X

The next day the entire host club (excluding Haruhi and Hikaru) and I were hiding behind a bush near the meeting spot I helped Hikaru pick out for their date. Honey, Kaoru, and I peered through the bush while Mori stood behind us, Kyoya was on his laptop on a bench next to us, and Tamaki was sitting in his corner of woe and wouldn't even look this way. Tamaki was mumbling.

"My poor daughter… I wanted to take Haruhi on a date... It's not fair… Hikaru already got to." He pouted.

"He always gets like this when they're together." Koaru seemed annoyed.

"Tamaki, stop being depressed and come here!" I snapped at him and gestured for him to come near. He was shocked at my snappiness and inched closer. "Closer…" He went another inch. "Closer…" This continued until he was practically on me peering through the bush.

"Look! It's Haru-chan!" Honey pointed through the peep whole we made. We all looked and saw Haruhi walk up to Hikaru who had been waiting. They greeted each other and then headed towards the arcade. I noticed that Haruhi was wearing a pink tunic with black leggings and matching hair clips.

"He didn't seem like a tranny. Oh well." I scratched my head as I mumbled. Tamaki looked at me.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh! No!" I turned back to watching. As the two began moving down the street I followed in secret dragging the rest of the host club with me. We ducked behind every tree and lamp post until the two finally made it to the arcade. After they went in we went in and hid behind a DDR machine. Hikaru and Haruhi were playing one of the games where you test the strength of your punch. It seemed Haruhi was weak and Hikaru was making fun of him. But they were both laughing in the end so that's a good sign! But to Tamaki it was not.

"How could that jerk make fun of her on a date?" Tamaki cringed. "My little girl is fragile! And she's not weak but delicate!" Every one but him sweat dropped.

"Uh, Tamaki, I don't think Haruhi's fragile or delicate."

"I know." He was once again depressed and drawing circles on the ground with his index finger. I sweat dropped.

After a day of following the two on their date it seemed they weren't making much progress. They had gone to the arcade, amusement park, mall, and a milk shake joint. And they had an average time everywhere. It was getting late and the sun started to go down. Kaoru left a long time ago I guess he just didn't want to watch as he lost his brother. On Hikaru's way bringing Haruhi home they suddenly stopped at a playground. They sat on the swings. Could this be? The special moment that will decide it all? I had to listen in for this. I dragged Tamaki to a bush right behind them. Honey tried to follow but Mori pulled him back and shook his head 'no' as if to say it was dangerous. My ear grew big as I listened in; Tamaki was off in his own little world that was probably ending in his mind. Hikaru spoke first. Will he take my advice? I gave him a few words of advice before the start of the date.

"Uh, Haruhi…" Haruhi stood up.

"Hold on a second." Haruhi went somewhere I couldn't see through my peep whole.

"What exactly are you doing?" Haruhi was standing over Tamaki and me tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed. I looked around and realized Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were no where in sight. I finally spotted them behind a tree across the street. They left us. Honey gave me a thumbs up. I sweat dropped and looked back to Haruhi who was still waiting for an answer. I looked up at his annoyed face and couldn't think of a lie. I broke out into (fake) tears.

"I just wanted to play matchmaker with you and Hikaru!" I cried. Tamaki was hiding behind me.

"What makes you think you can play around with other peoples love lives?" he shouted. "I'm going home!" he turned and began walking down the street. Suddenly Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's wrist and looked down at his own feet. Haruhi looked back surprised.

"She didn't mean any harm," He looked over his shoulder at me and then back at his feet. "She was just trying to help me… Haruhi! I like you!" He declared proudly. Haruhi grew even more shocked and a red blush spread across his cheeks.

"H-hikaru… I…" Hikaru pulled him into his arms. Haruhi was awkward at first but eventually he wrapped his arms around Hikaru. I squealed with excitement. I came out of my fan girl spasm when Tamaki fainted on my lap. At first I was flustered he was on my lap but then I realized I should do something as his maid. I slapped his cheeks repeatedly.

"Tamaki wake up! Tamaki! Tamaki!" When he finally woke up his cheeks were swollen and bright red. Hikaru had already left to bring home Haruhi, and Honey and Mori had also left. Kyoya stayed because he was our ride home. Tamaki rubbed his cheeks and then looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left a long time ago." Kyoya replied for me.

"Oh, I see. I guess we should get going then." Tamaki stood up and helped me up.

In the car it felt awkward. I was in the car with someone who knew my secret and someone who didn't. I kept glancing at Kyoya. But he paid no attention to me. Somehow I felt relieved.

X.X.X

"I guess Hikaru and Haruhi will now be a couple." Tamaki smiled sadly. We were in his room at home.

"Yeah." I wondered why he was sad. "Did-did you like Haruhi too?" I dropped the clothes I was setting out for him and clenched my fists. Why was I getting angry? Was I jealous? But I don't like Tamaki like that.

"I don't know."

"I didn't think you were gay too…." I mumbled.

"Gay?"

"Yeah. As in homosexual."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think you'd like a guy like Haruhi!" I slammed the dresser.

"Haru-chan, Haruhi is a girl." I wasn't angry anymore I was shocked and almost didn't believe him.

X.X.X

Momo-chi is here!~ Sorry it's sooo long! :3 I just had to end the date an stuff ^^ Oh yeah! *DDR is the abbreviation for "Dance Dance Revolution". For any one who didn't know ^-^

Kayo-chan: Read and review pretty please! We don't own Ouran HSHC or any of the characters that appear in the manga. Although we do own any character that doesn't appear in the anime/manga. ^^ This chapter was written by Momo-chan.


	8. Maidchan Is A Liar

I stared at Tamaki for a moment before clutching my stomach and laughing. I laughed so much that when I stopped, I had to cough to get my breath back.

"That..." I murmured. "I can't... I just can't believe it. Well, I can, since Haruhi is a unisex name after all and he... er, she looks so girly. The thought corssed my mind a while back but I guess I just couldn't believe it, not then at least." I put a finger to my chin and realized something. "You're not lying to me, are you?" I asked.

"No, of course not! Why would I lie to you, my princess?" I sweatdropped; his host club charms had turned on again.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me," I said quietly. I looked down at my feet which suddenly seemed so interesting. I knew that he would never lie to me, yet all this time I had been decieving him. I had decieved everyone. And I felt so guilty about it, but there were only two things I could do; I could tell everyone and let them be angry, or I could keep it a secret. Keeping it to myself seemed the best way to go, but my parents had taught me otherwise. If only Hiro were here... I noticed tears welling up and I sniffed, turning around so Tamaki couldn't see me silently cry. I slowly dragged my feet out of the room, not hearing Tamaki's protests of 'wait' and 'what do you mean'.

When I was safely out of his room, I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and ran as fast as I could back to the maid's quarters. As soon as I was there, I skidded into my room and closed the door behind me, turning the lock as I did so. I walked speedily over to the sliding door that led to my little private balcony that had a wonderful view of the gardens. I stared at the many colors of floral arrangements. It was beautiful. I sighed in delight, knowing it wouldn't last forever. Nothing lasted forever; I learned that the hard way.

Maybe... Maybe I should tell them the truth. Maybe they won't hate me, I contemplated. A sad smile spread across my face. Perhaps it would be best...

I shook my head. No. They'd hate me; I knew.

I heard a strong knock at my door. Then Tamaki's voice.

"Haru-chan? Will you please tell me what's wrong? I'll do my best to help." I wimpered, trying to stay quiet. A sigh came from Tamaki. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it then so be it. My dad asked me to come to the Suoh company's building anyway. He wanted to talk to me about a new employee or something. Well... See ya." I heard his footsteps grow fainter and fainter until I couldn't hear them at all. I murmur escaped my lips;

"Bye."  


* * *

Later, realizing I had nearly drifted to sleep, sat up with a sluggish yawn. I stretched and stood shakily from the bench I was sitting on. I changed out of my ruffled clothes I had worn earlier and into a nice black skirt and a white button-up shirt. They were the nicest clothes Haru had so I figued, why not look nice when visiting a high-class company?

I knew I probably should have waited until Tamaki was home. But I was suddenly incredibly impatient. I knew what I had to do even though I didn't want to do it. I slipped on some heels, grabbed a black shoulder bag and trotted out the door, waving goodbye to Hotaru.

I asked the driver to come and he drove me to the company building. I hastened to the door and pushed it open, not caring to marvel at the expensive looking... everything. I went to the front desk and put my hands on the marbal counter. "Is Tamaki Suoh here?" I asked in my 'important voice' I had practiced back when Hiro and I had dated.

"Oh, he's on the 30th floor with his father," she said kindly. "If you;d like to see him feel free to take the elevator to that floor and wait in the waiting area." My jaw dropped. Thirty floors? It was a pretty tall building but did they have to be so high up?

I went to the elevator and pressed the button for the 30th floor. There were lots more buttons under that and I gulped. The elevator door began to close when I heard a shout; "Please hold that for me!" I quickly slipped my hand on the edge of the door before it closed completely and let the dishelved woman into the elevator. She panted a moment before giving me her thanks and bending over, a hand on her knee to catch her breath.

"Hello. I'm... Haru," I said, giving the brown-haired woman a slight bow.

"Oh! You must be Tamaki's favorite maid! He talks about you all the time!" the woman said cheerfully. "I'm Junko by the way. It's nice to finally meet the infamous Haru!"

"He... talks about her-uh, me?" I corrected myself quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh, yes! Quite a lot actually!" My hand reached over to press the 30th button.

"Oh! What floor are you going to?" I asked, withdrawing my hand.

"30th," she told me with a smile. I grinned.

"So am I!" I told Junko happily. She grinned back as I pressed the button and the elevator lurched upward.  


* * *

"Ah." I sat back in the chair I was sitting in, humming to myself. I was hoping to see Hana soon-if she forgave me. I was hoping for the best, but would it be enough?

Hoping to find a job here, I clutched an application in my hand, praying I'd get a good-paying job near Hana. The thought warmed my heart; I hadn't seen her in what seemed like ages, even though it was only a couple of months.

A blond-haired teen a bit younger looking than myself walked out into the mini-lobby on the 30th floor. I greeted him with a nod, thinking him someone important. He was, after all, wearing what I believed to be an Ouran Academy uniform, which I had heard was a rather difficut school to get into if you weren't incredibly rich or famous.

The boy smiled, walking to Yuzuru Suoh's office. What buisness would he have with the president of the Suph company? Oh, well now that I think about it, they look a little alike...

I sat back in my chair, almost dozing off before the woman behind the desk called my name. I sat up in haste, walking to the presidents office for my interveiw. Clearing my throat, I opened the door, walking into his rather spacious office. I was greeted with the sight of a somewhat angtsy and dramatic blond teen-hey is that the guy I saw earlier?-and an aged man glaring at him. When I cleared my throat, though, he sat straight up and smiled. "Hello!" he greeted. "You're here for an interveiw, correct?" I nodded, and sat down in the chair offered to me. "Tamaki, leave." The teen promptly did so and the man turned back to me.

"Ah, I'm here for an interview?" It came out more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, yes, please sit down."  


* * *

"Ah, finally!" Junko and I sighed with relief. Being stuck in that elevator with an awkward silence between us did not do anything to help my claustrophobia.

"Right? Anyway, I've got to get to work, so I'll see you! I heard there's a job open, and there's this cute guy being interviewed right now!" I giggled; who knows, maybe he was cute.

"Sure, anyway, it was nice meeting you!" I waved as I watched the cheerful employee walk to her station. Sighing, I flopped back into a waiting chair and checked the clock on the wall. It had been at least five minutes I knew to get this high in the building.

Leaning my head back, I looked around for Tamaki but didn't see him anywhere. Who knew, maybe he wasn't here? Or he was talking to his father. I didn't care, I needed to tell him, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Forcing myself to stand on shaky legs, I slowly made my way to Junko's desk to ask her.  


* * *

"I... I've got the job?" I asked slowly and disbelievingly. Who simply interviewed someone and immediately decided to hire them?

"Because you're smart, boy. I like you. I hope you're still up for working here?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" I was almost ecstatic, how often was it that you got the job right away? I was so happy I wanted to hug the older man but fought the urge, feeling stupid.

"Okay! Well then, you've officially got the job of Assistant Manager! How does it feel?"

"Great, sir! Thank you!"

I sighed with relief. I thought getting this job would be like going through a mine field, trying not to say or do the wrong things, but it was actually... surprisingly easy.

"Well," he said, eyes trained on me. "Go celebrate. You'll start work this Monday." He smiled and I took the papers he offered me, eternal graditude welling up inside of me.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be there!"

I walked out into the lobby where I saw the blond 'Tamaki' sitting on a chair flirting with the young woman beside him. The girl was blushing, looking away from him. I sweatdropped. He then noticed me and stood up, waving his hands dramatically around in a way that could only be described as 'retarded'.

"I take it you got the job?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I did."

"Wonderful!"  


* * *

As I slapped a hand on Junko's desk, I heard a familiar voice from the lobby. Two, in fact, but the second I couldn't quite place. I apologized and snuck around the corner to see Tamaki talking to a familiar brown-haired guy. The back of his head seemed so familiar...

But then it hit me.

"Hi-hiro..."  


* * *

**AND HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER EIGHT! Oh gosh, I guess part of it was that I was wayyyyyy too lazy to actually write... I was also kinda wrapped up with writing a K-ON! oneshot and the first chapter of my new *trumpet sounds* MKRxTRC CROSSOVER! Which I will post soon. It'll take me longer to update but oh well.**

**Also, Momo-chi and I will be doing a Halloween special! It'll be either the next chapter or the one after that. **

**We don't own anything but the OCs. Derrrrp.**


	9. Maidchan In Sticky Situations

"Are you alright?" Junko asked as she saw me staring toward the entrance to the lobby.

"Uh yeah! Fine and dandy!" I whipped my head around to face her. "But I just realized I left my... dog in the lobby! So I'll see you later!" I ran to the wall next to the entrance to the lobby and began to eavesdrop.

"So why would you get a job here?" Tamaki was bright and cheery as usual.

"I wanted to work in this neighborhood so that maybe I'd cross paths with my fiancé. I haven't seen her in a while."

"She must be a good person to wait for you." Tamaki smiled.

"Well….. I'm not sure if she's waiting for me, but she is a good person! And she's adorable!" He smiled a happy smile like he was thinking of the past. "I still remember her big doe eyes and her curly blonde hair."

"She sounds like my maid, Haru-chan!" Tamaki laughed. I couldn't do this anymore. I was ready to cry. I turned to walk to the elevator in the other wing of the building. But my clumsy self and I managed to trip over a potted plant causing the pot to shatter. Every one in the lobby heard the loud crash including Tamaki and Hiro. They both looked over. Luckily I was turned so all they could see was my long blonde hair which Tamaki recognized but Hiro didn't seem to.

"Sissy-chan? I didn't know you came to see me! Come over here I'd like you to meet someone!" Crap! I'm caught! I quickly pulled out a pair of sun glasses from my bag. Fortunately I also had a hat in my bag for the cold fall weather. With my newly created disguise I shuffled over, staring at my feet.

"This is Hiro Kobayashi! He just received a job here!" Tamaki presented Hiro like a trophy.

"Hi there!" Hiro held out his hand for me to shake. I hesitantly shook it.

"Hello," I said in a deep muffled voice that sounded like I was a sick man. Tamaki looked at me and sweat dropped.

"Have we met before?" Hiro stared at me trying to see if he knew me.

"Never!" Same dilapidated voice.

"I see." He was still staring. I tugged at Tamaki's shirt.

"We have to…. Uhh. … go somewhere!" I still used my disguised voice. He looked down at me, confused.

"I don't recall having anything to-" I yanked his ear down to my level and began whispering in my normal voice.

"If you come with me, we can go to get commoner's ice cream tomorrow!" He brightened and began to wag his tail like a puppy. I sweat dropped and began pulling him towards the elevator.

"Bye bye Hiro!" Tamaki waved back as I pulled him.

"See ya later! It was nice meeting you Haru-chan!" Hiro called. How dare he call me with the suffix '-chan'? I just grunted.

X-X-X

In the car , I was sitting next to Tamaki in the back seat as usual. I was leaning back exhausted. I definitely couldn't tell Tamaki my secret anymore. Not with Hiro around. Not now. It may seem selfish but the only slice of happiness I get right now is being with Tamaki and the Host club. If I tell Tamaki, not only will that disappear, there's also a chance Tamaki would hate me and never talk to me, plus if I go back now I'll have to deal with Hiro. Although I hate to leave Haru to deal with him. I'll have to call her and warn her that he's in town. As was slouching in my seat I felt myself slowly drifting off...

**(Tamaki's POV)**

As I was looking out the window in the car I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I looked over and realized that Haru-chan had fallen asleep and was leaning on my shoulder.

"She's so cute..." I though out loud as I gazed at her sleeping face.

Her neck looked bent in and uncomfortable and I suddenly found myself placing her head on my lap. When she was in a laying position she brought her legs up and curled into a ball. She's so adorable! I wanted to squeal as I squirmed in my seat.

"I can't lie to you…" She mumbled.

"Huh?" She was talking in her sleep. "She must be dreaming." I smiled. But about what?

I was actually wondering what her display at the company was about. What was she doing disguising herself? I found it odd. But I never asked her. Because she's my Sissy-chan! I smiled again as I caressed her warm cheek.

**(Akahana's POV)**

I woke up the next morning wondering how I got into my bed. Last thing I remember I fell asleep in the car. Oh well, I'm hungry. I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I walked through the hallways of the mansion I was still getting used to, I was flattening my skirt and fluffing my apron. I greeted all of the other house hold members as they walked by(all of the other employees). When I made it to the kitchen I had poached eggs and toast that the chef prepared for me. When I finished eating I brought Tamaki's breakfast up to his room. I knocked before entering to see him still sleeping. I set down the tray. And crouched down beside his bed. I gazed at his handsome face for a little before getting ready to poke his cheek like I usually did. But today, before I got the chance to poke him, he was awake and pulled me onto his bed. He was holding me laying down.

"T-Tamaki! W-what are you doing?"

"Cuddle with me Sissy-chan….." I turned beet red.

"T-Tamaki you have school!" I looked deep into his blue eyes which were less that three inches from mine. He pouted and turned away and hopped off his bed.

"I suppose you're right." He started to eat his breakfast. I got up and awkwardly walked out of the room.

Outside I noticed Hotaru carrying a laundry basket.

"Oh Hotaru-san, I can carry that!" I offered to help her.

"Oh no it's fine. But here." She handed me my cell phone. I took it, surprised. I never knew I lost it.

"Where was this?" I asked her.

"It was on the floor in the main entrance hall, someone named Akahana called." she said as she continued on down the hall.

"Thank you!" I called to her as she went away. She just nodded.

I immediately called Haru. I knew Akahana had to mean Haru knew Hotaru's voice and said it was Akahana. It rung for a while but finally Haru picked up.

"Aka-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay. Last time Hotaru answered your phone. I used a swift cover up though." She sounded proud of herself.

"Yeah, thanks. So what's up?"

"Oh I got a voice mail from your ex saying he's in town. I thought you should know."

"Sadly, I already do."

"Really?"

"Yeah he got a job at the Suoh company in our neighborhood. He even befriended Tamaki."

"No way! Did he see you?"

"No luckily I covered it up with a swift disguise." I also sounded proud of myself.

"Oh, Haru-chan!" It was Tamaki's voice from down the hall.

"Oh Tamaki's coming! I gotta go! Bye!" I hung up fast and slipped my phone in my pocket. Tamaki came and brought me into a big hug.

"You'll be coming to school with me again today!"

"I will?"

"Of course! We have to get ice cream after the host club closes!" He gleamed.

"Oh." I laughed. "Well we better get going."

The two of us headed out the door.

X-X-X

**Momo-chi's gonna write a Halloween special next! Tee hee! When Tamaki refers to 'Haru-chan' in the car he's talking about Aka-chan. I bet you didn't expect to ever see his point of view :3 **

**Alice: Haiiii! Sorry again about that really long non-updating period... ^^' Anyway, the tension is rising! What will happen when Akahana snaps? FIND OUT SOON.**

**We don't own Ouran HSHC or it's characters, although we do own Akahana and Haru, and Hotaru, and Shima-sama, and... -rambles about any OC that appears in the fic**


	10. Special: Halloween!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!~ ;3**

"Sissy-chan is so cute!" Tamaki squealed as I came out of the changing room at the Host club.

"R-really?" I twirled around, observing my newest maid uniform: a black and orange version of my other outfit, but with a cat tail attached to the back and little jack-o lanterns lining the apron. I felt my head piece which was no longer what it was, but black cat ears.

"Wow. She actually pulls it off," the twins teased in unison as they pulled at my cheeks.

"You guys really should stop teasing people." Haruhi came out in a pumpkin costume. It looked funny but cute. It was a little stem hat with a round pumpkin suit, and she wore it over black clothes.

"But Haruna-chan doesn't mind when we tease her." They stuck their tongue out. Then Hikaru moved to Haruhi and grabbed her waist, pulling her close.

"Or is it that you're jealous?" he whispered in her ear teasingly. Haruhi turned a shade of red and turned her head away from him.

"No way!"

This whole week everyone in the Host club has been preparing for a special Halloween spooky Host fest. It's special because the Host club will be open to the public all Halloween weekend, well at least the aristocratic public. I guess there's gonna be a bunch of events held. Like a haunted tour and some scary games. I personally like the idea, Halloween being my favorite holiday and all. I don't know, it's just something about cosplaying and candy that gets me going.

"Takashi look at Ha-chan and Haru-chan!" Honey's innocent voice appeared. "They look so cute!"

I looked at Honey who was dressed as a ghost with a white garment that had a hole in it for his face to show. He looked cute. I then looked up at Mori who was dressed as a Skeleton. It looked quite realistic. Kyoya also came in, he was dressed as a warlock; he wore old fashioned clothing with an old fashioned cape and a tall pointy hat that matched. The twins still needed to get dressed in their two-headed goblin costume. Tamaki was already dressed as a vampire with a long black cape and fancy shirt and pants with really realistic fangs. I guess rich people go all out for Halloween.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a loud motor and Renge rose up from the ground. She was dressed in a witch's costume but it wasn't just any witch costume though. It was cosplay from the popular anime 'Sugar Sugar Rune', It seemed like she was trying to portray the main character 'Chocolat'. She was laughing loud and obnoxiously like a witch.

"Almost all of the preparations are complete for this grand festival!" She was pretending to be some sort of announcer.

"Renge-chan... What happened to wearing a traditional costume?" the twins asked, crossing their arms dissapprovingly.

"This costume is much better, who better to cosplay as Chocolat than me?" She laughed. Every one just sweat dropped.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, the beginning of the festival. All of the members of the host club were dressed in their costumes and already entertaining clients. A lot of the public came to see them. Mostly girls and women, but some of the boys from the high school came as well. Haruhi and I were more than busy, running around serving all sorts of pumpkin treats and teas. All of music room three was bustling. The host club members were all explaining the events of the day while flirting with the clients. I could hear Tamaki talking to two older woman.

"I hope that you two lovely ladies will join us later tonight for a haunted carriage ride around the school." He showed them where the carriages were set outside. "Also we'll be having a haunted tour of the school, where you'll be split into groups, ready to scare each other, but I assure you, my princesses,it's all harmless fun." He smiled deviously in his vampire cosplay. He looked to me and winked. I just laughed. I could feel that this was going to be a fun weekend.

I looked over to where the Hitachiin boys were flirting with a group of girls by scaring them and making them laugh. I smiled. Then Kyoya came over to me.

"Having fun are we red flower?" He smirked at how he teased me.

"I-I suppose." I stuck my nose in the air and continued to serve tea.

"So how much longer do you think your fun will last before your little charade falls through?"

"I-I don't know why does it matter! I'm going to tell everyone soon!"

"I admire you, _Haru-san_." He pushed up his glasses and walked away. Why does he tease me like that? Although, if he had said something like that to me a couple weeks ago I probably would've gone week in the knees and my heart might of melted. But now I don't even know why I was attracted to him. Honey ran over to me.

"BOO!" He scared me, laughing so cutely. "I scared you, Ha-chan!" I laughed because he was so adorable.

"That you did!" I grinned. Then Mori came over and stood behind Honey. He was quite the scary skeleton. The costume wasn't even meant to be scary. But with his tall looming figure it was a bit intimidating for someone as short as myself.

"Mitskuni, our guests are waiting."

"Okay Takashi!" And Honey skipped away to a group of girls. Mori nodded to me and followed him.

For the next couple hours the Host club was the same. Every one was having a good time talking and eating Halloween treats. At one point Haruhi and I began to pass out candies. The Host club was a bit loud and filled with people. But suddenly the doors swung open and the room got quiet. Every one looked to the doors, including myself.

Two girls walked in. They obviously weren't Japanese. One girl was shorter, about 5"4 with sandy blonde hair to her shoulders. Her eyes were a grayish blue. The other girl was taller, maybe 5"7 with dirty blonde hair a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue. Both of the girls had bright smiles on their faces as the entire room stared at them in awe. Kyoya seemed to notice that the other hosts were still in awe and decided to be the first to confront the girls.

"Hello." He said in English. He was surprised when the taller girl burst out in Japanese.

"Hi! My names Momo-chi!" She sang and giggled. Kyoya was a little taken back. But he returned to speaking Japanese.

"It's nice to meet you Mademoiselle. And what would be your name?" He turned to the shorter girl.

"You can call me Alice!" She hid behind the taller girl, but her eyes lit up with excitement. By now the rest of the room had gone back to what they were doing besides the hosts, who were still intently watching the foreigners. Tamaki finally walked over to them. He dragged the rest of the club behind him, including myself.

"Hello ladies, we would like to welcome you to our Host club!" Tamaki gleamed at them. Then he got closer. "Now who would my princesses prefer?" And then he presented them each of the hosts and their types. I kind of just zoned out. Finally the girls made a decision. Alice requested Kyoya while Momo chose to go with Mori and Honey. Every one returned to their 'mingling'.

* * *

"You mean there's really going to be a haunted tour?" Momo couldn't seem to contain herself after Honey told her about it.

"Yeah! Doesn't that sound fun Momo-chan?"

"So much fun!" She was way over-exited. Mori pushed a slice of cake towards her.

"Momoka, eat some cake." She looked up at him as if she was about to cry from joy. Flowers started to bloom around her as happiness flooded her face.

"Thank you!" She immediately dug in.

"Momo-Chan likes cake a lot too!" Honey laughed. I walked over.

"Ehh, should… I maybe get more?" I looked at how fast the cake was disappearing. And I knew that when honey started to eat some it would disappear even faster. I sweat dropped. Then Tamaki came over.

"Are you enjoying yourself Haru-chan?" He looked like a puppy. "I hope you don't get to scared in the Haunted tour. But have no worries!" He got all dramatic and serious, "I will protect you with my life!"

I just sweat dropped. But he was right. I did have a habit of getting really scared of stuff like that. But I'll keep that a secret.

Meanwhile, with Alice and Kyoya, things weren't going as smoothly. Even though it was a special event, Kyoya typed on his laptop. I was confused as to why he was doing that, but what was more confusing was why Alice simply glanced at the Cool Type a couple times, mostly looking to her hands which were neatly folded in her lap.

"So, you're American?" Kyoya asked, not glancing away from his work.

"Oh, er, yes. We took Japanese classes for a couple years... So we're pretty good with the language..."

"What made you want to visit Japan?"

"Oh! Um..." The girl paused, fiddling with her bracelet. "I guess we're pretty hardcore otakus."

Kyoya, I noticed, slapped a hand over his mouth, letting out an almost inaudible snicker. I glared at him; so what was wrong if they were otakus?

"Oh? You think I'm... funny?" Alice asked, her grey eyes becoming somewhat cold.

"No. Of course not, miss."

"Well... Hold on a moment." She sandy blond-haired girl stood up, her eyes trained on me. I heard a shout from Honey.

"Mo-chi! Where are you going?" I looked over and saw Momo-san smiling apologegically back to Honey and Mori. She began coming towards me as well.

"So! How are you liking the host club?" I asked, a nervous smile on my face.

"Akahana...," Momo said, a small mischiveous smile on her face.

"How has Haru been doing?" Alice asked with the same face. I jumped.

"Er, who? I'm not quite sure what you mean..." I felt sweat building up in my palms.

"Just tell Tamaki about Haru! He won't be mad!" Momo exclaimed.

"We'll make sure of it." Alice winked and they skipped off, hand-in-hand.

_I wonder how they knew..._ I wondered.

I jumped as arms slithered around my neck.

"Happy Halloween, Sissy-chan!" Tamaki said happily. "The fireworks are about to start!"

"Fireworks?" I asked in surprise. No one had said anything about fireworks.

"Yup! The twins are setting them off now! No one knows about it but me and them and now you, Haru-chan!"

_I'm not Haru-chan..._ I thought sadly. "Wait... _WHAT?_ The _TWINS_ are setting the fireworks off? ARE YOU INSANE? ARE _THEY_ INSANE?" I ran to the small balcony where the twins stood below, snickering to themselves.

"Cover your ears!" they called in unison, their ridiculous costume not making anything better.

"CRAZY PEOPLE! I SWEAR!" And with that, I plugged my ears with handy-dandy earplugs I pulled from no where and the twins lit the fireworks, pointed towards the distant sky.

BOOM!

I smiled lightly as multi-colored fire lit up the heavans, people rushing to the balcony and windows, crowding around me.

Unknown to everyone, two girls snuck out the door of Music Room 3, never to be seen again.

Or will they?

* * *

**Yes... WE DID THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. Momo-chi did the first part and I did the second. ^^ Hope you like! Make sure to review, we don't own anything but our peoples, blah blah blah. ^^**


	11. Maidchan Hatches a Plan

"So Haru," Tamaki asked, arms lazily resting at his sides. "I haven't gotten a chance to ask you but what was with that act at the company yesterday?"

I gulped. _So he finally asked! Crap, I was hoping he'd forget..._ "Uh, well, I suppose..." _What should I tell him?_ "It was random day!" She words started spouting out before I had a chance to stop them, and most certainly before I thought them through. "Yeah, once a year I have random day, but it's not a certain time of year because then it wouldn't be random and on random day I usually do something really random at a random time of day and of course it's very random and-"

"Well, if that was the case, why didn't you tell me before? You seem to be avoiding me." His worried face made me frown inwardly. I would tell him, if I could. But it would be impossible. At least not yet.

E**arlier at the Host Club:**

_Jeez, I wish Tamaki would stop talking for an instant so I could think properly,_ I thought as the blond-haired teen rambled on about cosplay. I was so deep in thought(well, thoughts about my inability to think), that I didn't notice the rather large soda can flying in my direction. I earned myself a large bump on the head and the twins recieved a scolding from myself and Haruhi about why you shouldn't play kick-the-can inside.

* * *

"Haru-san! If you're going to help out with the decorating, stop spacing out!" Haruhi said, her expression slightly worried. "If something's wrong, you can tell me you know."

"Oh! It's nothing," I said as I continued to walk forward, staring intently at the box I was holding.

"If you're so sure then stop walking so you won't-" I felt the box drop from my hands after being shoved into my chest when I walked straight into a wall, the box landing on my feet and making me squeal with pain.

"-crash into... that... wall..."

* * *

Frowning to myself as I recalled the events of earlier that day, I noticed Tamaki smile to himself suddenly.

"Um... Tamaki?"

"What ice cream should I get?" The question was so out of the blue I couldn't help but stare. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak again. "Don't tell me you forgot the reason you came to the Host club!" I continued to stare blankly. "You said we'd go get ice cream...?"

"Oh yes!" I remembered suddenly. "I guess... I was distracted." I knocked on the window to alert the limo driver and he slid the glass open. "Could you turn left up here? The... _young master_ has decided he'd like to have ice cream."

"You are sure, Haru-san?"

"Of course."

* * *

When we arrived at the shop as per my instructions, Tamaki excitedly chose out a new flavor they were experimenting with-triple fudge with minty chunks, or something to that effect-whilst I chose my usual, simple vanilla with colorful sprinkles in a medium dish.

"Good?" I asked as he cheerfully inhaled his treat, biting at the cone as soon as most of the ice cream was gone.

"Yes," he mumbled. "This is so good, why is this not more popular?"

"I dunno. I guess it's just too unusual."

"But you shouldn't judge something by the way it looks!"

"Well some people just aren't interested in things with very unusual or strange names."

I sighed. Tamaki could be so persistant; stubborn even. It pained me to think he didn't know about the lies that were going on behind him back and even right in front of him but I suppose obliviousness was one of his many strange traits.

"Whatcha thinking about? Did you want a scoop?"

"Nope. I'm full."

* * *

Deciding I needed to meet with the real Haru, I told Tamaki that he could go ahead home and I'd visit a friend before heading home in a taxi.

"But why? Taxis are a type of transportation that of a commoner! How about I send a car to pick you up?"

"No, Tamaki," I insisted. "I'd rather take a taxi... to... feel like a commoner! Unlike you I don't get that chance to often."

Tamaki stared at me a moment, as if confused or perhaps deep in thought, before he smiled, threw an arm around my shoulder and said, "Well why didn't you say so in the first place? I'd be glad to allow you a few hours as a commoner!"

After the rich teen sped away, I hastily waved down a taxi and asked it to take me to my old address. After only ten slow minutes or so we arrived, and I hopped out after paying him. Walking up the familiar pathway to the door, I smoothed out my dress and knocked on the door. After a hurried 'coming!' I heard heard many crashes and yells until the door finally opened, revealing a huffing Haru.

"Oh, it's just you," she sighed in relief.

Haru turned around and walked back inside, while I hurried through the door, pulling it closed. Because my mind was on something completely different, I didn't realize I had left the door just a crack open.

"So, what's up?" Haru asked, arms crossed expectantly.

"Well... I'm so guilty about lying to everyone. It's making me frustrated... and I feel like I'm getting too close, you know? Because eventually I know we'll have to go back to our original places... and I certainly don't want to face Hiro, but I know it has to be done." I sighed, flopping down on the couch.

"What is it with you and that Hiro anyway? He just won't stop calling..."

"Um... well, Haru, it's pretty hard to explain. To put it in short, it was an arranged marriage and..." I sighed, exasperated with myself. It wasn't something I wanted to think about, let alone explain.

"I see. Well, anyway, we have to figure something out."

* * *

**Second person POV**

"Like what?" Akahana asked her supposed 'twin', shaking her head. "Maybe we... well, that wouldn't work... How about we both dress the exact same, I go to the Host club with Tamaki, then leave for a few minutes saying I have to go to the bathroom, then we switch places outside the building and I just... leave?"

Haru nodded slowly as Akahana spoke, agreeing silently. "Sounds like a good plan, but you'll need to fill me in on every little detail that's happened since we switched."

Outside, a young man stood, a lilly in his hand. "Akahana will love it... Lillies are her favorites, after all... A flower for a flower, haha." The man, Hiro, shook it head, clearing it, and walked up to her door, about to knock. But before he could, he heard voices coming from the inside, two very similar voices; Akahana's and someone else's. He also noticed the door slightly ajar. "What...?" He pushed it open a slight bit more, hoping to see better. His eyes widened.

_Since when did Akahana have a twin?_ he thought in shock.

But what shocked him even more is what was said.

"But no matter what, Hiro can not know a thing."

* * *

**FFFFFFF-**

**this took way too long. sorry. writers block is a pain. plus it's really short. sorry bout that.**

**bye now, i dont own ouran, blah blah.**

**MOMO UR TURN NEXT.**


End file.
